


Resume, The

by everystareverywhere



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: This is how I see Donna getting the job on the campaign.





	Resume, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Resume**

**by:** Joanna 

**Character(s):** Donna Moss  
**Category(s):** General   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** This is how I see Donna getting the job on the campaign. NO SPOILERS!!!  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 2005-10-30  
**Author's Note:** Actually, my mom gave me this idea. Here's to you Mom! Hope everyone likes! 

Donna poured herself another cup of hot apple cider. Her roommate just went off to her job, but not Donna. Oh no, she had no job to go to. She has been offered so many jobs, she doesn’t know which one to pick. The thing was the one job she really wanted, was the one she could never get. 

Just as Donna was about to take a sip of the steaming cup of cider, the phone rang. 

“Hello?” she said 

“Hello, I’m looking for Donnatella Moss” said a woman 

“This is she” 

“Oh, hello, my name is Louise and I work for the communications department on the 'Santos For President' campaign.” 

Was this some kind of joke? Was she supposed to laugh, or something? ‘Cause this wasn’t one bit funny. 

“Can I help you?” Donna said as she sat down on the couch. 

“Yes, I have your resume here in front of me and I’d like to talk to you about a job.” 

Resume? “My resume? How do you have my resume? I never sent it in” 

There was silence until Louise said, “Your name *is* Donnatella Moss, right?” 

“Yes” 

“And you’re from Madison Wisconsin?” 

“Yes” 

“And you joined the Bartlet campaign February 1998 left for a number of weeks than returned in April 1998?” 

Okay, this was just getting plan weird. “Yes. Yes I did.” 

“Then in January 1999, you work for the now ex Deputy Chief of Staff, until January of 2004?” 

“Yes, that’s true.” 

“Than worked on the Russell campaign?” 

“Everything, you said was true. But I don’t understand how you got my resume.” 

“Okay, also I have here two letters of recommendation here too.” 

“I never asked anyone to give me a letter of recommendation.” Donna said wondering who would do it. 

“Well, the first one is from the ex Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry. It says here that you’re “always on time, always there when you need assistance, and always thinks of others before herself. And then it goes on to say a bit more. All positive.” 

Donna couldn’t believe it. Leo sent a recommendation that Donna would be great on the campaign. She had an idea who the next one would be, but it couldn’t be him. He didn’t want her on the campaign. 

“Who’s the other one from?” She asked 

“Excuse me?” Louise replied 

“You said there was two,” Donna heart pumped so hard, she thought maybe Louise could here through the phone. “Who’s the other one?” 

“Oh. The campaign manger on the Santos campaign.” She than said some things that Josh said in his recommendation, but Donna wasn’t listening. She couldn’t concentrate even if her life depended on it. Josh DID want her. She suddenly had life in her she thought she lost the day he turned her down. 

“…Also, it says here that, “Miss Moss is very valuable and would do extremely well on this campaign”. So how buy it, Miss Moss? Would you like to come in for an interview?” 

”Yes,” Donna coughed when she found her voice. “I’ll be there as fast as I can.” 


End file.
